rider xander
by Chooch77
Summary: What if Xander made a literal deal with the devil on his own terms? Xander/harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! I'm back with another story. This story is a crossover between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Ghost rider (movie). I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Summary: What if Xander made a deal with the devil? Xander/harem**

**Pairings: Xander/harem**

**Warnings: mentions of abuse, torture, blood, cussing, and gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Buffy the vampire slayer or Ghost Rider. I do, however, own any characters or attacks that I create**

**Chapter 1**

Xander looked on in shock at Janna Kalderdash's prone body that was lying on the ground.

He couldn't believe that just hours ago she was alive and kicking, what was worse was the fact that the others had found out about the soul curse and the fact that Janna was trying to recast it and that was why she had died.

Xander scowled, how many more people it was going to take for Buffy to learn that 'Angel' didn't exist anymore. All that was left was Angelus and it would be a blessing to kill him.

That was when the mood for him sobered up. He was reminiscing on all of the people that Angel had killed or had died in the last few years. Joyce, Kendra, Janna, Anya and he even felt bad about Dru's death at the hands of Angelus.

"I can help you with that." A voice called out from behind him.

Xander whirled around with his hand instinctively wrapping around his stake and ready for action.

He saw an old man with no hair and black eyes. The man was wearing what looked to be an expensive suit and was holding a cane that had the Devil's head on it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Xander said short and to the point.

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile. I'm the guy who will give you back the people you have lost." The man said calmly, not even caring about the stake pointed at him.

"How do you know about that?" He asked sharply.

"Fool, you still don't know who I am?" The man laughed.

"Enlighten me, then." Xander commanded, not in a joking mood for once.

The man smirked and said, "My name is Mephistopheles."

The man then did a quick bow.

Xander quickly put two and two together at that point. "You're the devil."

The man smirked and said, "Correct, and, like I said, I can give everything back that you have ever lost."

Xander looked curious at the answer.

"Let me guess, you want me to make a contract." Xander stated.

The devil smirked; he knew that he was right in picking this child as his new bounty hunter.

"You already know me so well." The devil laughed.

The man then snapped his fingers and a contract appeared.

"Sign this, and I shall give you everyone that you have ever lost back." The devil coerced.

Xander looked at it before writing on it.

The devil paled, those areas weren't where he was supposed to sign.

"Done!" Xander said in pride as he signed.

"What have you done?" The devil whispered in fear.

"Oh, just a bit of this and that. I made sure that you wouldn't cheat me." Xander said with a smirk.

The devil looked at the contract in rage as he realized that he couldn't break the contract, either.

"You're gonna regret this." The man glared at Xander before going up in flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The deal didn't go as you expected." Loki laughed.

Mephistopheles glared at him. "You knew that would happen." He accused.

"Of course, Xander does, after all, have my blessing. However, he did something to the contract that favored you, or didn't you realize it?" Loki questioned with a scowl on his face.

Mephistopheles quickly looked over the contract.

**I, Xander Harris, do agree to be the Devil's bounty hunter for all of my life in exchange for the souls **_**and slayer and immortality enhanced live bodies **_**of Kendra, Joyce, Anya, Janna, and Dru. **_**Furthermore, I shall become immortal in exchange for being the Devil's bounty hunter for all eternity.**_

**Notarized by Loki**

**Witnessed by Janus**

**Signed by Mephistopheles and **_**Xander Harris**_

"Isn't it the worst when someone gets the drop on you?" Loki laughed as he watched the Devil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, five people now woke up from what they had figured to be their deaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The white knight has walked away from his path." One of the PTB said.

"We warned Mephistopheles that he wouldn't like what would happen at the end of this deal." Another said.

"What shall we do about Alexander now?" The third said.

The final one thought for a minute, "What if we send the third slayer and someone to teach him how to use his powers as well as give him a watcher, the Linda?"

The other voices went silent at that as they thought over the solution for a little while.

"Acceptable," The voices chorused in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander sighed as he got into bed.

"There was no way that actually happened." Xander mused to himself.

He then got up and looked in the mirror.

While he was up, he noticed something strange; his body felt like it was on fire.

Xander gasped as he looked. His body was burning and his skin was disappearing as the fire crawled up his arms.

That was when he felt it, he was able to move his arm and the fire wasn't burning it at all now that the skeleton had encompassed it.

The skeleton and ash kept spreading through his body despite his best efforts to douse it with water.

The skeleton finally spread all the way around his body after a few minutes and then the skeleton that was Xander got up.

The skeleton gave a guttural roar before he walked down the stairs, burning everything as he went.

Tony Harris was the first of the family to see the skeleton and actually shrieked like a girl at the sight of it.

The rider paused as it looked at the two adults before it finally started walking towards them.

"**You have been judged. Your guilt smells all over you." **Was the last thing Tony said before he looked into the Rider's eyes and was hit full on with the penance stare.

He gasped as the pain of all of the people that he had ever hit, stolen from, or killed throughout his life came back to him.

He then let out a silent scream and dropped to the floor.

The fire spread to the bottom of the house at that point.

The Rider then looked at Jessica Harris.

The being of power marched towards her at a slow pace before it pointed at her.

"**You, Innocent," **The Rider said before it picked her up.

Jessica screamed at first, but then fell silent as she realized that the fire wasn't burning her and that the being was walking to the door.

"Thank you," She whispered before she ran away from the burning house.

The Rider inclined its head to show that it understood before it ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whenever Xander woke up the next day, he was shocked to find a leather jacket and spiked gloves on him.

"What the hell happened last night?" Xander wondered.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with my newest chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Everything is the same as last time.**

**Chapter 2**

Xander got up off of the side of the road and the first thing that he noticed was the fact that he now had on a leather jacket that he was sure that he didn't have on before.

"What the heck is going on?" Xander asked himself as he dusted the dirt off of himself.

Xander then walked away and felt the burning urge to eat something.

He checked the pockets and was thankful to find that he had a few bucks in his pocket.

"What may I get for you, sir?" Xander was asked after he entered the restaurant.

"I would like three double bacon cheeseburgers with an order of fries." Xander said politely.

The waitress looked over him for a moment before asking, "Are you sure about that, sir?"

Xander chuckled, he knew why that would appear odd, but he couldn't help it, he was very hungry.

"I'm positive about the order, you see, I'm ordering for some of my friends as well." Xander lied casually.

"Okay, sir," The waitress replied before placing the order.

"That will be 5.16." The waitress said.

Xander carefully counted out the money from his pocket and handed it to her.

The waitress gave him his change, which he immediately dumped in the charity box.

Xander then sat down and started eating.

"Good, you have already accepted parts of the rider into yourself." The man at the opposite side of the table chuckled.

Xander shrugged, not having to look up to tell who it was. "No point in denying it, after all, I made it of my own free will and am going to be doing it for all eternity with my friends."

Mephisto scowled at the casual way that Xander had said that.

Xander just smirked; it was always a good idea to remind the devil of all of his shortcomings.

"Regardless, I believe that I have your first bounty. I believe that you are familiar with him too. His name is Spike." Mephisto said.

The devil shivered at the way that Xander looked at that moment. Even he couldn't pull off a look that bad.

"I'll get to work immediately." Xander said.

He had almost finished his meal anyway.

"Wait for a few seconds; I have a few things that I will tell you." The devil said.

"Fine then, get started." Xander said casually as he ate another bite of his burger.

"The first is that I will place a book about the curse and how to use it inside of your library." The devil said.

Xander blinked, "When did I get a new library?"

The devil chuckled, "How did you expect to hide five lives from the world if you have nowhere to hide them. The library is in your new house, here are the directions. I have already informed the girls about what was going on and they are all mad at you, extremely so."

Xander gulped as he thought about the punishment that he was going to receive for the deal that he had made with Mephisto to get them back.

"That's not even the second thing yet." Mephisto said.

"What is the second thing, then?" Xander asked.

"The second thing is that the PTB are trying to keep an eye on you." Mephisto said seriously.

"What are the PTB?" Xander asked.

"The PTB are the ones who create destiny and keep the world shifting, be it for better, but they often do it for worse so that they can get more power." Mephisto said.

"So, I was originally supposed to be useless, but now that I have this power, they are trying to keep me in check." Xander said carefully.

"In a sense, yes," Mephisto said.

"Why keep me in check though, why not do anything else?" Xander asked.

"It's simple, the PTB get each life and decide where it goes, afterwards, they get a bit of the soul essence and send it to where it belongs. Nothing major happens to the soul, but over time, the essence that the council gets accumulated and now they have powers that are just under godhood." Mephisto said.

"That still doesn't explain why they want to watch me." Xander reminded him.

"Again, this is reasonably simple, for each soul that you take the rider judges and me and you split the essence that the council would normally get between us. Again, nothing happens to the soul that the essence is take from. However, it will make both of us stronger. I believe that you are already able to do minor, and I mean very minor, spells." Mephisto stated.

Xander just nodded.

"That is why they want to keep you in check. However, there is also another reason." Mephisto said.

"What is it?" Xander asked, confused at why else the PTB would want to keep an eye on him.

"For every life that you affect, every soul that would have normally been killed by someone that you take the essence of, you gets a piece of their essence when they would die. I have calculated this aspect and you have already saved thirty lives. Two of them died soon after." Mephisto said.

"How does it count as saving lives if two of them had died a little while after?" Xander asked, a bit confused at what Mephisto was saying.

"Because, the PTB decided that it was better to kill those two before they changed the destiny of others, however, after they found out that you got that power that they would have gotten, they left the other souls alone." Mephisto said.

"Wait a second, why does it happen that way, from what you have said, that shouldn't be the case." Xander said.

"You're right, and I will explain why. It is because of the fact that you grew up so close to hell. No matter where you are in the world or how long you are away from here, it will always influence everyone around you, which is how strong the influence on you is." Mephisto said darkly.

"Why do you sound so concerned about that?" Xander asked.

"It's because I can normally tell how the Rider's powers will progress, and, if need be, compress them if he is getting too strong too fast, however, with you, I can't tell how you will progress and I couldn't compress it if I wanted to as it would automatically unbind itself." Mephisto said.

"What will happen if I grow too fast?" Xander asked.

"That's not a concern for you." Mephisto said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Think about it, why would you have to be concerned when there are people around you who have the power to stop that from happening, also, your power is naturally split into five because of the fact that I had to create five ghost riders instead of one. That means that it will take you a bit longer to grow stronger than usually." Mephisto said as he drank his tea.

"Now, while I would love to stay and chat, I think that it is best if you face those five women before they kill you for making them wait too long." Mephisto said before he faded out, taking the few remaining fries with him.

Xander pouted, he was going to eat that.

"I was going to eat that," He mumbled out.

See what I mean?

Anyways, Xander now trudged off to face his doom, the fiercest force on Earth, five angry women, and maybe his mom.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, please R&R!**


End file.
